Ground wires of a singular, non-contact type generally terminate in terminals that are identical to the terminals that terminate signal-pair wires. The ground wires of a singular non-contact type are not in physical contact with the insulator of the adjacent signal-pair wire. However, cable assembles including cables with interstitial wires have electrical advantages over singular, non-contact type such as reduction of crosstalk, more balanced cable configuration for near-errorless signal transmission, improved return loss etc. “Interstitial”, in this context, refers to the position of the ground wire placed within a cable between or adjacent to, and in physical contact with the insulator of at least one of the signal-pair wires. Cables, for instance twin axial flat ribbon cables, with interstitial ground wires are preferable for direct to-board cable assemblies. In using interstitial wires in cable assemblies the number of wire termination regions at the contact portions of the terminals increases thus increasing the density of terminals.